Twilight Story Arranged Marriage
by TwilightHarryPotterDivergent
Summary: Story with Bella, Edward, and some other characters. Bella has to get married to a unknown man (Edward). Rated M for some sexual content at the end.
Story

"No," stated Bella.

"Dear, you know we can't afford to keep you any longer, with Phil losing his job and all," Renee stated.

Phil and Renee were Bella's foster parents. Bella had lived with them since she was only five years old. She didn't remember her parents much, but she knew her mother had left when Bella was a baby. She also knew that her father, Charlie, had died in a car accident. Bella was a seventeen year old American girl who wanted nothing more than to live a single life and not worry about the weight of life's problems.

"I can't get married! I... " Bella couldn't break Renee's heart by disobeying her. Renee was a nice woman, and she loved Bella like her own daughter. Bella wanted to live a life without the worries of a husband and children, but Renee was traditional and wanted Bella to be married. Bella agonizingly decided that since Renee and Phil had done so much for her that she should return the favor.

"Fine. I know you need to save money, so I will go magically find myself a husband."

"Actually, Phil and I have already found you a husband. He is twenty one years old and has a job publishing books for Cullen Books," Renee told Bella.

"WHAT! An arranged marriage! I can't believe that you are making me marry someone I don't even know. And a twenty one year old! I'm only seventeen, not even of age yet," yelled Bella.

"The wedding will take place in two weeks to the day, and don't expect to see him before then because he, like you, does not want to be married," Renee calmly said to Bella.

"Wait, what?" Bella had expected her soon to be husband to be a arrogant man who wanted a pretty wife (yes, she was pretty) and many children to brag about. Bella definitely did not expect this unknown man to be in the same position as she was: forced to be married at a young age.

The two weeks seemed to past at warp speed and soon it was the day of the wedding.

"Yay!" Squealed Bella's bestie, Alice. Alice loved weddings and dressing up. "I am going to make you B-E-A-UTIFUL!" Alice said, stressing the first three letters of the word.

"Whatever, Ali, just make sure I don't look too over the top," Bella told her.

"Sure, thing," Alice replied. She soon was finished with Bella's hair and moved on to her makeup. Bella's gorgeous brown hair was in a high bun and her makeup made her look older and more mature.

"Wow. Just wow," Bella said. "You did an amazing job."

"Thanks, now we need to get your body ready."

"Oh, no," Bella sighed. She knew she would be poked and prodded, her hair ripped from her legs and her body would be fit into a tight dress.

But only 2 hours and 47 minutes later (she was counting) Bella was finished. She looked into the full length mirror and saw a beautiful young woman staring back at her.

"Oh, thank you, Ali! I love it," Melanie gushed. She was in a low (but not too low) cut dress with a frilly (but not too frilly) skirt. The bodice was beautiful lace that matched her veil perfectly.

"Yeah, yeah," Alice answered. "Now hurry up, we're going to be late."

When Bella and Alice (accompanied by Renee and Phil, of course) arrived at the church where Bella was getting married, Bell started to wish she hadn't eaten three pancakes that morning.

"Umm, Alice, can I talk to you...in private," Bella asked her.

As soon as Alice agreed, Bella pulled her to the ladies restroom and started to bawl.

"I can't get married, Ali, I just can't," Bella sobbed.

"Oh, it's okay, Bella. I know you are nervous, but you have to stay strong. For Renee and Phil," Alice soothed. "Now let me fix your mascara. You are getting married in 32 minutes and we can't have the bride looking like a slob."

Bella and Alice walked out of the the restroom and out to behind the sanctuary.

"Bella, dear, I have just been talking to the groom's mother, Esme, and she told me his name is Edward," Renee said.

"Oh, really? That's a nice name," Bella responded. She hoped her future husband would have a nice name like Edward, but she had been ready to here that his name was Pinocchio.

"Uh, are you ready, Bella?" Questioned Phil with his elbow out.

It's now or never, thought Bella.

She took Phil's arm and waited for there turn to walk out.

First, Edward's 5 year old niece, Tanya, walked out as the flower girl. Bella only had one bridesmaid, Alice, and the only groomsmen was some guy named Jasper who said he was Tomas's best friend. Alice and Jasper walked out then. A few moments later and Phil nudged her forward.

Bella walked into the sanctuary with Phil and everyone stood up. She saw many people she knew (her friends and Renee and Phil's friends and family) and she saw many people she didn't recognize (assumably Edward's friends and family). Then she saw him.

He was everything, tall, strong, and most of all he was extremely handsome. Edward was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. She looked into his gorgeous topaz eyes and he smiled at her.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all, Bella thought. Then she realized he was smiling at a gorgeous young female standing next to Bella in the aisle.

How dare he! thought Bella. She instantly became sad but stayed looking happy for everyone else.

Phil handed Bella off to the repulsive man that would soon be her husband. As the preacher talked, Bella looked down. She wouldn't look at Edward's handsome face. She was pulled back into realty when the preacher said her name.

"...do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Bella said, though her voice was barely audible.

"And do you, Edward, take Bella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do," said Edward. Bella was surprised she couldn't sense any resentment in his voice.

"I hereby pronounce you as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen," announced the preacher. The crowd erupted in cheers.

"Come on," Edward told Bella. "Let's get to the reception. As they drove to the hotel where the reception was at, Edward told Bella to wait until they got to their new apartment to ask questions.

"Uh, okay," Bella replied.

They arrived at the reception and danced, talked, and drank.

"Let's go," Tomas urged to Bella. "I want to get to know you." Bella had only had one drink, for fear of doing something she would regret.

"Okay," responded Bella. They drove in to the apartment silence.

"Wow," said Bella. "This place is amazing." The apartment was spacious. There was a nice kitchen, a living room with huge couches, a bedroom with a king size bed, a ensuite bathroom with a jacuzzi, and a guest room (for future children? Bella thought).

"Yeah, it's nice," agreed Edward.

"Well, I don't know about you but I have been in this dress for too long. I'm going to take a shower," Bella told Edward.

"Okay," he answered.

Bella walked to their bedroom and into the huge ensuite. Though there was a jacuzzi, she thought she would rather use the shower. She wiped all of her makeup off and took her hair down. Then she stripped off her dress and lacy lingerie Alice had insisted she wear ("you'll think me later" she had said). Bella washed her hair and body, then decided to just stand under the water for a while, rather than just get out right away. Then Bella heard footsteps. And someone walking into her and Edward's new bedroom. And someone opening the bathroom door. And turning the water to the jacuzzi on.

Bella started to panic. She did not want to wait for Edward to be done with his bath to get her towel, for she had forgotten it on the bathroom counter.

Then Edward opened the door to the shower.

"Ah!" Bella screamed trying to cover herself up and hoping the steam would be thick enough to stop Tomas from seeing her naked. Bella then realized something.

Edward wasn't wearing anything.

Bella closed her eyes and tries to gather her thoughts.

"Can I join you?" Asked Edward.

"What?" Bella exclaimed, her eyes still shut tight and her hands covering the personal areas of her body. "You can't just come barging in on a lady showering."

"Bella, we are married. I am allowed to see you naked. I just wanted to see you without all that makeup on," Tomas told her. "And without that dress on," he added under his breath. Edward walked into the shower and took Bella's hands off her body. Bella was to shocked to do or say anything. Edward stared at her naked body.

"You are beautiful," he told her. Bella finally had the courage to open her eyes. Staring at her was Edward. Her Edward. He was so sexy standing there with nothing on. She looked into his eyes. Then at his full perfect lips (that she desperately wanted to kiss). Then at his beautifully toned chest and strong, muscular stomach. She hesitantly let her eyes drift down to a part of the male body that Bella had ever seen before (except for pictures in health class). Edward smiled when he caught her looking.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked her. She blushed deeply.

"Edward, Renee told me that you did not want to get married. Why are you all of a sudden wishing to like, oh I don't know, have sex with me or something," Bella questioned.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice on whether to get married or not, so I figured I'd make the best out of it," Edward answered. He leaned in for a kiss, but Bella put a hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"What about that girl at the wedding. Why were you smiling at her like that," said Bella.

"That was my sister, Rosalie. She's not my girlfriend or something. She is married to a guy named Emmet. I love her and she was really excited for me because she loves me and thinks a need someone to love me and take care of me. Someone like you," Edward said.

"Okay, I'm sorry for making assumptions, I just wanted to be sure you really love me, err, or at least like me," Bella told him. "You know, before we, yeah."

"I understand. I know you didn't notice it, but I was looking in the crowd for someone who may be connected to you. Like your boyfriend or something."

"Oh, no! I have only had one boyfriend, my high school sweetheart, Mike. But we never got farther than chaste kisses. He had his eyes on another girl named Jessica," Bella said, a little bit embarrassed. "But I never loved him or anything."

"Okay. Shall we?" Edward asked, motioning for Bella to come towards him. Bella blushed, she sort of forgot they were standing in the shower. Naked.

"Oh, yes!" Bella responded.

Edward put his arms around Bella's waist and drew her closer. The next thing Bella knew, he was kissing her. It was a urgent, but still gentle kiss. Bella loved it. Edward picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the jacuzzi.

"Oh, that's why you turned the water on," Bella commented.

Edward chuckled. He gently placed her in the water before climbing in. He kissed her again, more urgently now. Edward put his hands on Bella's breasts, and Bella ran her hands down Edward's sexy chest.

"Bella, I need you. Now," Edward

moaned.

"Okay, I love you Edward!" Bella screamed.

Edward picked Bella's wet body up and carried her to the huge bed. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"I've been ready since the moment you opened the shower door," Bella answered.

Edward entered her. Bella started moaning and that made Edward moan, too.

"Oh, Bella, I'm gonna come!" Edward moaned.

"Me, too!" Bella yelled.

They came together and collapsed on the bed. Bella fell right asleep in Edward's arms. Edward looked into her beautiful eyes, but did not fall asleep. Just before Bella drifted off she thought, I'm so glad I listened to Renee and married Edward!

The End (possibly to be continued if I get positive comments).


End file.
